The analysis of a unique home ownership program for lower class families will provide a basis for developing and testing a theoretical model specifying the linkage between the status of ownership, patterns of group affiliation, family and economic stability, and conceptions of well-being. Multivariate analysis procedures in a quasi-experimental design will yield data sufficient to: 1) explore the articulation between ownership and various behavioral attitudinal traits; 2) evaluate the impact of the program on participants; and 3) formulate policy statements concerning the development of similar programs.